Maya Yukishiro
is the Dominion of the Second Region: Chokmah. Summary Appearance Maya has blue eyes and wears red reverse half-rimmed glasses, and are noted to be a trademark to her appearance.Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi’s Third Region Binah Her blue hair is styled in a bob cut with bangs over her forehead. She wears a winter coat over a blue turtleneck sweater, and also wears fashionable blue gloves. Her attire is highlighted by white, fluffy accents that exemplify her winter-themed appearance. Personality While usually looking very serious, Maya has bad social skills. Just like Rinemu who talks without thinking, Maya also can't read situations, such as when she seriously praised Kurumi by comparing the Spirit to a gorilla and then insisted on her words being sincere praise.Date A Bullet 5 p55-56,59-61 Just like her appearance, Maya loves reading, and she would rather lose her legs than her arms because she can't read without her arms.Date A Bullet 5 p122 Maya and Chokmah keep a secret larger than Maya herself could handle. To protect this secret, she is ready to even kill the other Dominions.Date A Bullet 3 p194 History Background Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 3, 5 Powers and Abilities Maya's Unsigned Angel is in form of a bookshelf. She has 10 books, with each one referencing one of the 10 spirit types, allowing her to use different types of abilities. Each book is triggered by the command: break the seal (開封). Maya claimed herself to be an all-rounder, while Kurumi points out she's a jack of all trade and master of none.Date A Bullet p188, Date A Bullet 5 p231-232 The shortcoming is that she needs time to take out each book. *'First Book: Novum Testamentum' (光あれ彼女は告げたノーヴム・テスタメントウム): A shining book which summons a broadsword made of book pages. Maya doesn't like to use this ability because it is paid with rare real world books kept in the Chokmah library. Date A Bullet 5 p302 *'Third Book: Cats Rule' (事象隠匿理論キャッツ・ルール): Summons a translucent curtain to isolate whatever is inside. Useful to avoid being eavesdropped. Date A Bullet 3 p187-188 *'Fourth Book: Light Law Apostles': [第四の書(絶対正義直下ライト・ロウ・アポストロス)}: Summon golden scales and chains that bind someone and act as a contract keeper. The person chained makes a declaration of promise and will receive punishment if they break the contract.Date A Bullet 5 p224-225 Maya has only used it on herself, but based on Kurumi and the other Dominion's refusal, it seems to be applicable to other targets if given consent. *'Fifth Book: Fear House Mystery' (焔屋敷殺人事件ファイアホウス・ミステリ): A shinso-ban size book175×105mm. Approximately height of B6 and width of A6. One of the common size for mystery novels in Japan. which page turns into box shaped flame. The flame can not only burn someone, but it also consumes oxygen like any other fire, which can cause suffocation.Date A Bullet 5 p275 *'Ninth Book: Soul Stalker' (かの多摩市の方鱗よソウルストーカー): An A6 size book. The torn page is folded into origami that can track down the location of a Sephira shard.Date A Bullet 5 p299 Surprisingly, despite her appearance, Maya is a combat type Dominion. Hibiki reasoned that while her abilities aren't as outright destructive as some of the other Dominions', Maya is still able to fight and is likely a summon-type fighter, meaning she prefers to send in what she creates from her abilities and books to fight for her. Date A Bullet Volume 5 ○Casino Battle Royale Quotes *(To Mizuha Banouin and Rinemu Kirari) “Kind of but slightly different. My Unsigned Angel is a bookshelf. I have booked several abilities and put them on a bookshelf for use. Because it has to go through the process of choosing books on the bookshelf, it’s not suitable for combat──but at such times it’s all-purposeful.” Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Suspects References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Dominion